


Our Ten Promises

by KaydenReece



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaydenReece/pseuds/KaydenReece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Promises between Eren and Levi.<br/>Based after a series of pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Ten Promises

**Our Ten Promises**

**Eren x Levi**

This is based after a video on youtube.

Youtube: watch?v=Ad2d2yaSnGA

_For Jessica._

* * *

**One.** _**Please stay with me as much as possible.** _

Eren didn't know when he fell in love with Levi. One year it took for Eren to get Levi to talk to him as he once did with his squad. Two years it took for Levi not to kick Eren when he clung to him, desperately seeking comfort. It took three years for Eren to finally kiss his Corporal.

**Two.** _**I'll try to follow all your orders, so please refrain from suddenly kicking me.** _

Though Levi had stopped rebuking Eren's affections, following orders where a different thing altogether. Levi had a certain standard to live up to, one that Eren had trouble keeping up. Eren tried his hardest; he tried so hard to keep Levi pleased. His orders where not difficult as such, just hard to accomplish.  _Clean this, clean that_. Levi had to have everything spotless. And as much as Eren tried to keep up, he just couldn't see the dust Levi could.

**Three.** _**Please just trust me. Just doing so makes me unbelievably happy.** _

If there was one thing Eren could do, it was trust Levi with his life. Levi was strong, a seasoned officer. He was a wise, quick thinking, rational person. But when it came to Levi trusting Eren, it was a hard thing to do. When Levi made the decision to let Eren ride with a different squad on a simple repair mission, Eren's eyes filled with tears as he launched himself at his Corporal.

**Four. _Let's come back alive._**

Eren remembered when Levi clutched his arm and pulled him close. He remembered the look in Levi's eyes as his Corporal glared at him and said those four words.

**Five. _At times, please talk to me!_**

One thing Eren couldn't stand was silence and he knew that Levi preferred the silence to incessant chatter. But Eren couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the lifelessness in Levi's eyes as he sipped his tea. Eren kept talking into the emptiness in between them, till one day Levi started to respond to his questions and comments. Eren couldn't remember a day where he had smiled so much.

**Six. _Please treat me as a human. If you also treat me like a monster, I don't think I could bare it._**

After coming back from a particularly difficult scouting mission, all Eren wanted was to feel  _human_. He wanted to talk, he wanted to cuddle, he wanted reassurance that he was more than a tool to be used; he wanted  _something._  Keeping him close, Eren remember when Levi gave his muttered promise of keeping him human in anyway possible.

**Seven. _I'll probably argue with you sometimes. Please hear me out._**

Eren was hot headed. Every one knew this. Eren was passionate, all would say his sense of right and wrong was the strongest they've seen in a person. So when Eren and Levi had an argument, no one could say they where surprised.

**Eight. _If I loose control over myself, please be the one to kill me._**

Eren knew Levi would probably be the one to kill him. Everyone knew this, from the moment Levi beat the shit out of Eren in court. Levi was  _Humanities Strongest Hope_. He was the insurance to Eren's life. Two years after they met, Eren almost lost control, and Levi hesitated. When Eren came to, that was the first thing he said to the man he loved.

**Nine. _Please, don't blame yourself._**

Eren whispered, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth and he lay motionless in Levi's arms. A tear hit his cheek and rolled, mixing in with the blood on his neck. Levi clutched the boy closer to his chest, a shuddering sob wracking his body.

**Ten. _As I die, stay with me and never forget that…_**

"I really love you Corporal."


End file.
